Vampires
"Vampires are real. They exist in every city and every state...on the continents. These creatures are of the darkest parts of hell. They have the power and ability to control your mind, seduce your spirit, adapt to sunlight, and render themselves invisible. They are deadly, and they must be destroyed. ''A cross will repel them. Sunlight will kill them and so will a stake to the heart. But what’s the worst about them is the bloodlust -- they need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late." '''Vampires' are undead creatures who feed on the blood of the living. One of their primary characteristics is the need to drink blood in order to survive. In folklore and popular culture, the term generally refers to a belief that one can gain supernatural powers by drinking human blood. Although vampiric entities have been recorded in many cultures, and may go back to prehistoric times, the term vampire was not popularized until the early 18th century, after an influx of vampire superstition into Western Europe from areas where vampire legends were frequent, such as the Balkans and Eastern Europe, although local variants were also known by different names, such as vrykolakas in Greece and strigoi in Romania. This increased level of vampire superstition in Europe led to mass hysteria and in some cases resulted in corpses actually being staked and people being accused of vampirism. Nutrition They need blood, but in some cases not every night. Human blood is preferred as it is more nutritious, but animal blood can also be drunk. Physical Characteristics The physical changes are apparent- their eyes change when feeding; their skin pale, flawless, and reflective; their nails like glass; and their hair will grow back in their sleep if it is cut. As they lose all natural fluids, with the exeption of blood, vampires are infertile. They do not age physically (instead becoming more "statuesque" as they age: developing very smooth, flawless, hard, marble white skin). Their features are refined and perfected (including their voices), rendering them supernaturally beautiful to lure in prey. Vampires are extraordinarily beautiful, some more attractive than others. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. Psychological Traits The emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling, such as hunger or rage, they change into their pure vampire form (faces transform into a paler complexion, large fangs, red or black eyes) when they're feeding, hungry, angry or emotionally charged. Vampires are excessively emotional, sensitive, sensual, and sexual, being easy prey to intense emotional suffering and aesthetic passions such as love, lust, and compassion. Vampires tend to make fledglings from humans they have grown to love. The act of biting and feeding brings exuisite pleasure for both the vampire and victim, comparable to or even greater than the penacle of sexual release and is the most intimate and loving experience that either will ever have. Vampires and their victims can become emotionally attached by the experience. Many victims can become addicted to vampire bites. Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Vampires are excellent predators as they can hunt their victims while remaining unseen. Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. Necrophilia ' Necrophilia' is characterized by sexual attraction and gratification for humans that have sex with vampires. If instead of intercourse the perpetrator inserts foreign objects into the victims orifice, the phenomena is called Insertional Necrophilia. Figuratively, the term necrophilia describes an inordinate desire to control another person, usually in the context of a romantic or interpersonal relationship; the accusation is that the person is so interpersonally controlling as to be better-suited to relationships with nonresponsive people. Dhampir A Dhampir is the result of a successful mating between a human and a vampire, and conceive a spawn that shares many traits of both species. Male vampires have the capacity to pass on genetic material with a human female partner. However, it is beyond the ability of most vampires to be so close to a human physically and still resist the lure of his/her blood. Vampire Transformation Vampires pass the "Dark Gift" to humans via exchange of blood. A single vampire must bite and feed on a human to the point of near-death. At the right moment the vampire tears or bites his or her own flesh and offers his or her own vampire blood to the dying human, who then must willingly drink the vampire's blood and savor the delight for the first time . While the human feeds, he or she and the vampire become one; with their hearts beating simultaneously as the human drinks in his or her new life. After an amount of blood is consumed, the vampires frees him or herself from the victims grasp just as the human begins the painful transition of physical death. While the victim's natural bodily functions cease, the vampire's blood in his or her veins infuses him or her with the Dark Gift which reanimates him or her as a newborn vampire. Vampire Terms *'Newborns - '''Newborns is the term used in the vampire community which refers to newly transitioned vampires. They become unstable because of their heightened senses and emotions. Their bloodlust in very high and they are very hard to fight. *'Sire - a sire is the term used by vampire that refers to the vampire who created them. *'Vegetarions - '''Vegetarions is the term used in the vampire community which refers to vampires who feed off of animals instead of humans. They are weaker than other vampires because animal blood does not enhance their abilities. Although abilities do get stronger with age, so a very old vegetarion vampire will still over power a young vampire. *'Butchers - 'Butchers is the term used in the vampire community which refers to vampires who can not control their bloodlust and let it take them over. They are named butchers because when they feed they rip apart their victims bodies. Once they start feeding they can not stop till the human is drained, they normally turn off their emotions and become cold, unfeeling, vicious killers. *'Clans - 'Vampires sometimes form clans, they stick together like a family. They travel together and help maintain each other's existance. *'Count - 'A count or contessa, is the leader of a clan. Powers & Abilities *'Vampirism - Vampires have sharp, pointed, retractable fangs that extend beyond their human teeth. Vampires are said to mainly bite the victim's neck, extracting the blood from a main artery. In folklore and popular culture, the term generally refers to a belief that one can gain supernatural powers by drinking human blood. The historical practice of vampirism can generally be considered a more specific and less commonly occurring form of cannibalism. The consumption of another's blood (and/or flesh) has been used as a tactic of psychological warfare intended to terrorize the enemy, and it can be used to reflect various spiritual beliefs. *'Telepathy' - Vampires can read the minds of mortals. Older vampires can read the minds of younger, weaker vampires. Vampires can also use telepathy to "whisper" to each other by speaking into each other's minds; a way to silently communicate even over great distances. *'Hypnosis' - Through the use of hypnosis, Vampire are able to dominate the mind and will of a human. The creature can convince a potential victim to allow the vampire to enter the individual’s home or leave a house unseen, command one that has been bitten by the creature in any way the Vampire wishes, and to force the chosen victim to accept the Vampire’s dark embrace without a struggle. The Vampire’s bite seems to have an anesthetic effect on the victim, giving the creature the time it needs to feed. Afterwards, the Vampire may use this ability to astral project into their dreams and overall erase the victim's memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about them. Afterwards, the vampire may use this ability to make the victim forget about the attack. To dominate a human, the vampire need only make eye contact with its victim for a few seconds. However, the stronger the human’s will, the longer hypnosis takes. If necessary, the Vampire can completely crush the human mind or destroy the individual’s sanity, leaving little more than a drooling lunatic. In the same manner, the Vampire can create a human slave. This slave is totally obedient to his master’s w ill, to the point of being willing to sacrifice everything for his master’s safety, including his life. Such individuals inevitably lose their minds due to the vampire’s power over them. *'Atmokinesis' - Vampire are able to control the weather within limits. They could direct the fog, summon a powerful storm, control the direction and the force of the wind, or even call down bolts of lightning to strike its enemies. *'Telekinesis' - Older vampires can move objects with their minds. *'Pyrokinesis' - Older vampires have control over fire and can summon heat and fire with their minds. *'Electrokinesis' - Older vampires can summon lightning within their palms. *'Animal Control' - A 150-300 yr old vampire can control one, 300-600 vampires can control two, etc. This is often useful for spying. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can mentally create and control dream s of both humans and weaker vampires. It is easier to get into a vampire's head if they don’t drink human blood. *'Superhuman Strength' - The superior physical strength of a vampire compared to that of a human is a prominent theme. Vampires possess strength equivalent to that of 20 or more strong men, sufficient to lift average size cars with ease. Newborn vampires generally have the advantage of superior strength when in direct physical combat with a human; they can single-handedly lift a grown man off the ground and throw him across a room with enough speed and force to send him through a wall or across an alley, they can also knock them unconscious with a single karate chock, snap their necks with one hand, and crush their bones, all with little to no effort. Their strength increases to a degree as they age; older vampires of a significant age are stronger than younger, weaker vampires. *'Superhuman Speed' - Vampires are extremely quick, moving faster t han the human eye can possibly see. The creature’s sheer speed, combined with its unnatural stealth, makes it impossible for the vampire’s prey to detect or escape from the vampire until it is too late. Vampires are able to avoid gunfire easily, and reacts with unnatural quickness to any threat, due to the creature’s superhuman reflexes. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Vampire are able to move at great speed for long periods, and it is nearly impossible to tire the vampire, due to its preternatural degree of endurance. *'Superhuman Agility' - Vampires possess supernatural agility as well. They can leap to great heights and are nimble enough to scale sheer surfaces with amazing speed, vertically or horizontally, much like a spider. This ability would allow them to access places that would be otherwise impossible for a human to reach. They can ump further than any normal human, such as from roof top to roof top or building to building. *'Superhuman Durability' - Vampires are incapable of being slain by most forms of conventional injury, including firearms or blades. Furthermore, the vampire cannot feel the pain that would result from such attacks. Gunfire has no effect on the revenant whatsoever, serving only to slow the creature down. Likewise, blades don’t affect the vampire at all, unless the blade pierces the heart or removes the head. *'Superhuman Senses' - Vampire’s senses of sight, smell, hearing, and touch are of supernatural keeness, comparable on many levels to a wolf’s. The vampire can see with perfect clarity in the darkness of the night, to the point of being able to detect the bodily heat emanations from its victims. The creature’s hearing is comparable to a bat or an owl, possessing a level of sensitivity on par with the bat’s own echo-sensitivity. The Vampire’s sense of smell is as acute as that of a wolf or a dog’s, enabling the creature to track its prey for miles by the scent of the victim’s blood alone, a sensation that the vampire relishes. The Vampire is also able to tell individual people apart by the scent of their blood coursing through their veins or bodily odors. The Vampire’s sense of touch is amazingly acute, as the creature can feel the heartbeat of a potential victim through thick walls, or it can detect the vibrations of a vampire hunter’s footsteps and the direction of the footsteps, enabling the Vampire to either escape or prepare an ambush for the would-be hunter. In addition to its five senses, the vampire possesses a preternatural sixth sense. The Vampire can instinctively sense impending danger, usually posed by humans. The revenant can sense emanations of good or evil, instinctively avoiding the former while congregating in the latter. *'Flight' - The unique ability known to older vampires to defy gravity and move towards anywhere in the air. Newborn vampires have a lesser variation of this power; they can land silently and carefully by floating down to the ground during falls. *'Shapeshifting' - Vampires can take the form of a bat, wolf, bear, owl, crow, and rat. Older vampires are known to take on the appearance and memories of other humans. *'Nigh-Immortality' - The most coveted trait of all is the vampire’s virtual immortality. Conceivably, assuming the vampire feeds on a regular basis and evades vampire hunters, the vampire could live forever and never grow old. The oldest known vampires are over 7,000 years old. *'Healing Factor' - The vampire has supernatural regenerative capabilities, which allows the creature to recover from injuries that would permanently incapacitate or even kill a human. Poison, suffocation, extreme cold, aging, drowning, or disease cannot kill the vampire, as the creature is already dead. *'Blood Bond' - A blood exchange between a vampire and human (not before the human dies) will form a blood bond. The vampire will be able to sense the human's thoughts and emotions, knowing if that human is in any type of harm or distress - for eternity. The human will also experience sexual dreams about that vampire. Weakness In spite of their superhuman powers of strength, resilience, and virtual immortality, vampires possess weaknesses and limitations that threaten their very being and give humans advantages over them. *'Sunlight' - Vampires cannot withstand direct exposure to the rays of the sun. Exposure to sunlight supposedly causes the vampire's skin to burn and eventually to burst into flames and disintegrate into a pile of ash. *'Silver' - The touch of silver burns a vampire's skin and causes great pain. *'Garlic' - Vampires are repulsed by the scent and taste of garlic. *'Vervain' - A mystic herb called vervain is poisonous to vampires. It burns their skin on contact. If a human is holding, wearing, or has vervain in their system, a vampire cannot hyponotize them. Vervain can be mixed with a vampire's drink which, if drunk, will severely weaken them. *'Religious Iconography' - The sight of a cross or any other religious symbol will repell vampires and even burn them on contact with their skin. *'Wooden Stake' - The best-known me thod of slaying the vampire is to drive a wooden stake through the vampire’s heart. *'Exsanguination' - If drained completely of their blood, vampires can become comatosed or even die. *'Crosses' - By holding some form of crucifix in front of a vampire, a potential victim can cause the vampire to halt, or even to turn and flee. A cross presented strongly enough can even cause a vampire to be unable to return to their coffin, destroying them at sunrise. Direct physical contact with a crucifix will severely burn a vampire, but will not destroy them. *'Holy water' - Water that has been blessed by a clergyman will burn a vampire if it makes contact with one. A sufficient supply of such water will likely destroy one entirely. *'Dismemberment' - Dismemberment is a grisly process that involves hacking off the Vampire’s limbs, one by one, to prevent them from rising from the grave and attacking the living. Obviously, any vampire is going to find it to be impossible to get up, wander around, and feed without its arms or legs. Ideally, this should be done with a sword or a woodsman’s axe. *'Invitation' - The vampire is unable to enter a house without first being verbally invited inside. However, once the invitation was extended, the Vampire may enter whenever it wishes, at anytime thereafter. Thus, as long as the people do not give admittance to the creature, the y remain safe. However, once the Vampire has been invited inside, the creature is extremely difficult to get rid of. This usually happens when the household fails to recognize the Vampire for what it is. Once inside, the Vampire will drain each person of blood, one by one. *'Wild Rose' - When ingested, wild rose causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to wild rose, it can result in burning them. *'Fire' - Fire causes vampires a great deal of pain and injury; they can, however, quickly heal from even the worst burns if given time and blood. *'Decapitation' - By far the most effect ive method of killing the Vampire is decapitation. Cutting off the head will kill any Vampire, no matter how old or how powerful the creature may be. This grisly practice originates from the belief that the Vampire is incapable of existing without its head or heart, as it cannot regenerate these vital parts. Without its head, the Vampire is unable to wander about at night without the head to direct it. As with staking, spurting blood must be avoided at all costs. *'Werewolf Bite' - A bite from a werewolf as the venom in the saliva will neutralize the vampire venom in their blood causing them to die and dieteriote. *'Nephilim Blood' - If a vampire feeds on a Nephilim, the blood will cause them agonizing pain and also causing the vampire to burn up from the inside. *'Hepatitis D' - A form of Hepatitis that has no effect on humans; however, when a vampire comes into contact with Hep D-infected blood, they become much weaker, which puts them at risk for being killed. The effects of Hep D last for about one month. *'Maenad Blood' - If a vampire drinks the black blood of a Maenad they begin to choke and vomit. *'Angels' - Angels can can kill them without difficulty (Castiel killed Lenore by just placing his palm on her head). *'Magic' - Vampires are vulnerable to the effects of magic. Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. Marnie Stonebrook cast a powerful spell on Eric, causing him to lose his memory. Later she casts a spell on Pam, causing her body to slowly rot. Gallery 163466 o.gif|Katherine feeds on Stefan and then compels him to forget (click for animation) 57187572.jpg 7.jpg Dancing-with-the-vampire-katherine-pierce-17882525-1280-720.jpg Eric-northman-true-blood-edit.jpg Fangs-bared 552x421.jpg Fright Night thumb.jpg ImagesCAH8OBFZ.jpg Kat.jpg Ripper-stefan-300x225.jpg Tvd-vicky-and-anna-the-vampire-diaries-24220024-470-313.jpg Vampire diaries 17.jpg 5.png 2pyaz61.jpg Tumblr ljbe6s7Ubf1qcuhdoo1 500.gif|Isobel feeds of John (click for animation) Dracula2007.jpg Dracula 2000.jpg Vampire460x276.jpg Vampire-bill.png Lexi.png Tasty1.png Bishop.jpg Childvamp.jpg Being human-sex bites 2.jpg Aidan2.jpg Aidan.png 817.jpg 2011-02-18 182212-600x322.jpg ImagesCA4KOM2J.jpg Totally-out-of-control2.jpg Bridging-the-vampire-gap-20110513041805564.jpg Blood-Ties-blood-ties-4927709-1050-590.jpg ImagesCAOM2TC2.jpg Caroline-and-rebekah-fight-final1.jpg Seth.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-01-10-19h40m36s226.png CarolineVamp0203.jpg Henry Fitzroy Blood Ties.jpg Ffd1782aed1a29b7a6a6289969409f4f.jpg Vamp.jpg Fright-night-b.jpg Vampires.jpg Und 147SophiaMyles.jpg Underworld-vampires-25076359-800-600.jpg Vib max.jpg Tn idol 320.jpg Tn czylov 183.jpg Spn-vampire.jpg SPN 0515.jpg Richard Lambert - Vampire.jpg Lost-Boys-1.jpg Lenore-spn.jpg Gordon-550x309.jpg Foreverknight3 vachonandtracy.jpg AlyceHunter-vampire.jpg Alexandra-vampire.jpg Wmplayer.jpg 9113F3F87C25A239D6758547B06B.jpg Thegatesvampireface.jpg Russo.png Jessup.png Fbivampire.jpg Thegates100919.jpg TheGates201.jpg True-Blood-Season-3-Episode-12.jpg The Vampire Diaries Saison 4 Episode 1 Elena vampire0.png Spike-2.jpg Hr Dead Cert 1.jpg Harmony.png Elena3.jpg Dead-cert-movie-review-1.jpg Buffys1 angelus.jpg 6472546 std.jpg 3882896 std.jpg 4f02cecd01bfa.jpg Girl-jess-sexy-true-blood-vampire-Favim com-239128.gif|(click for animation) Known Vampires Askars5.jpg|Eric Northman Jessica 3.jpg|Jessica Hamby Billcompton.jpg|Bill Compton BraveNewWorld1.jpg|Stefan Salvatore Damon.jpg|Damon Salvatore Gradelena-1368811506.jpg|Elena Gilbert Lexi2.png|Lexi Branson Isobel-flemming-2991100bd2.jpg|Isobel Flemming 527139 1282998746985 full.jpg|Henry Fitzroy Caroline2.jpg|Caroline Forbes 205px-KPPHA.jpg|Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova) AidanPic.jpg|Aidan Waite Bishop.png|James Bishop Shane Powers.jpg|Shane Powers Nicole.jpg|Nicole Emerson 246px-Vicki.png|Vicki Donovan Selene Awakening.png|Selene (Underworld) Vampire-in-brooklyn.jpg|Maximillian Spike-3.jpg|Spike Louis.png|Louis de Pointe du Lac Lestat iwtv.jpg|Lestat de Lioncourt Harmony kendall.jpg|Harmony Kendall Drusilla.png|Drusilla Darla.png|Darla Claudia.png|Claudia Angel1.jpg|Angel Akasha.png|Akasha Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Creatures